


Dani & Jamie one shots

by moonlightIzzy



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Marriage, Soulmates, diner, flower shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27147265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightIzzy/pseuds/moonlightIzzy
Summary: Dani and Jamie have been living the life of their dreams since Bly, well almost.There have been ups and downs, struggles and successes, but their love for each other will always triumph, despite The Lady of the Lake lurking in their nightmares.
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie, Dani Clayton/Jamie/Viola Lloyd
Comments: 8
Kudos: 144





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic i’ve published on here so i hope you enjoy! :)
> 
> Planning to write a bunch of damie one shots for fun, some happy, some sad, some linking in with canon plot, some not. We’ll see how this goes!

#  A Simple Sunday 

The soft sun peeked through the thin curtains, casting a warm light on the two women, who were asleep in embrace.

Dani’s eyes flickered open. It had been over 5 years since Bly, and the Lady of the Lake had not crossed her mind in weeks. She let out a quiet sigh and slowly moved closer to Jamie. She stared for a moment, at her lover’s beautiful, perfect face, admiring her dark curly hair and how it flopped gracefully over her eyes when she slept. Dani smiled to herself. Cautious not to wake her, she leant over and kissed her cheek softly, before pushing back the crinkled maroon sheets and slipping on her pink robe. 

Dani walked into the kitchen and put the kettle on. She had spent the better part of five years learning how to make tea but Jamie still liked to insist she was shite at it, despite her rather successful teachings. Dani didn’t mind. She made it anyway and Jamie drank it every morning nevertheless.

As the water boiled, Dani reached for two polka dot mugs. She walked to the fridge and took out a bottle of cold milk, but catching her own reflection, for a split second, the memories of the lady in the lake came swimming back, despite the absence of the ghost’s reflection. The heavy realisation of her reality came rushing back into her so unexpectedly that she dropped the bottle onto the hard kitchen tiles. Dani yelped as she realised what she had done. The kettle began whistling. Staring at the pool of white liquid at her feet, Jamie came rushing in.

“What happened?” 

“I-I don’t...I just-“ Dani stumbled over her words, still distracted by her mind’s unexpected decision to revisit her personal nightmare so suddenly. Jamie gently but surely pulled Dani away from the mess on the floor by her shoulders.

“Dani, hey, what’s wrong?” Jamie held Dani’s head between her hands and tucked a delicate blonde strand of hair behind her ear.

Dani welled up, she opened her mouth but no words were forming. Jamie glanced at the steaming kettle and quickly took it off the stove. Looking back at Dani, she shot her a playful smile. “You sure you know how to make tea Poppins?”

Dani laughed and wiped her sniffling nose. Jamie always knew how to cheer her up, even if it was with the longest running joke in the book. Jamie took her hands and slowly led her to the couch. 

Dani had seen the Lady of the Lake’s reflection in the door of their shop a mere few months ago. She decided quickly that Jamie didn’t have to know yet. That it was something she could deal with for now. Reminded that their time left was short, she proposed. Now, sitting on their brown leather couch in pyjamas, surrounded by teal patterned cushions, they wore their rings that they had picked out for each other. Dani’s head lay at rest on her lover’s shoulder and Jamie’s hands caressed her soft blonde hair.

A few minutes of comforting silence passed. 

“I don’t want this to end.” Dani said, barely muttering.

Jamie looked at her with immense sadness.

“I’m happy, finally happy, after so many years. I just-“ she paused and looked up at Jamie. “I don’t know how to live my life with this looming over me, waiting.”

“Shhhh.” Jamie put her arm around Dani, holding her close to her chest. “One day at a time, Poppins.” she whispered. “One day at a time.”

***

Later that morning, once the spilt milk had been cleaned up by Jamie, who had also finished making the tea and breakfast, the two women got dressed and set out for a walk in the local park. It was Sunday, which meant their flower shop was closed until 1pm, so they had a morning to themselves.

All bundled up in their jackets and scarves, the couple linked arms and wandered around, trailing their feet through heaps of crisp fallen leaves, which had yet to be raked. 

“Well would you look at that!” Jamie exclaimed as they were approaching a large pond. “The ducks have decided to show their faces today.”

They stood by the railing, watching the ducks, with their awfully dull feathers, roam around in the icy waters of the pond, weaving in and out of each other, again and again. The water reflected the bleak grey sky and the rust coloured leaves that danced around their heads. The late autumn air skimmed Dani’s ears, causing her to shiver and wiggle her feet closer together, while still inspecting the ducks in the pond. 

“Gettin’ a little chilly out here, eh? How about the diner for lunch?” Jamie suggested.  
Dani felt her face light up, and to her delight, in turn so did her partner’s.

“Yeah that sounds good.” Dani said softly, tucking in closer to Jamie’s soft brown jacket.

“Alright, Penny’s it is. Tell ya what though, you’re not going to fool me into ordering that awful apple pie again.”

Dani let out a playful gasp. “Hey! It wasn’t that bad.”

Jamie raised her eyebrows. “It was.” Dani giggled and nestled her head into her lover’s neck. 

“Yeah well, it can’t compete with Owen’s, that’s for sure.” 

“No, it can’t.” Jamie almost whispered. Dani’s smile faded into pursed lips.

She never much admitted it, but she missed Owen dearly, for someone she had only know for a short period of time, Owen felt like family. Jamie had known him longer than her partner did. They were there for him when he lost Hannah; the woman that he had fallen so deeply in love with. His restaurant had her memory at every table, and Dani knew that one day Jamie would have to go through the exact same thing he did. She had long settled in the comfort that Owen would be there for her lover when the time came for her to go. 

_Family. _That word used to feel foreign to her, but not anymore.__

__Suddenly, Dani felt a soft, but quick elbow to her side and looked up at Jamie’s grinning face. “How about some of that apple pie then, eh?”_ _

__*_ _

__After running some errands, the couple ended up sitting in their favourite spot near the left window of the diner, Jamie ordered her usual: cheeseburger with fries. Dani loved eating at Penny’s diner, she had hoped it would cheer her up and assist her to put the events of the morning out of her mind. When they got there however, her appetite had vanished, so she insisted on an omelet and nothing more._ _

__“You sure? You don’t want anything else?” Jamie asked her, scanning the greasy menu._ _

__“Mm...no I’m good.”_ _

__“Not even a milkshake?” Jamie raised her eyebrow in question. Dani shook her head, breaking eye contact. “Oh come on...I know you want one.” Jamie smiled teasingly. “Chocolate? Was that your favourite? Or was it Vanilla? I can’t seem to-“_ _

__“Strawberry.” Dani interrupted, barely able to contain a smile._ _

__“That’s the one!”_ _

__The waitress came over with a tiny notebook and pen. Jamie ordered hers, then Dani’s, but it wasn’t what Dani had asked for._ _

__“We’ll have Pancakes. Oh! and also the hash browns.” Jamie smiled at Dani who shook her head in amusement._ _

__*_ _

__As they dug into their food, Dani chuckled. “Pancakes, huh?” she looked up at Jamie from across the table, who shrugged in response._ _

__“Pancakes and hash browns are your favourite. Dunno why you would want an omelette when you could have your favourite.” She bit into a single fry and gave her a cheeky wink. Dani looked down quickly, blushing. The syrup on her pancakes had oozed off onto the plate. Trying to hide her red cheeks, she paid awful close attention to the golden pool surrounding her neatly stacked pancakes. Dani stared at the purple neon window lights reflected in the sticky sauce, and before she could process what she was doing, the lady in the lake was staring back. Dani jolted upright in her seat._ _

__“Hey Dani,” Jamie’s tone was calm but firm. She gazed at Dani with concerned eyes. “You okay?” Jamie reached across the table and squeezed her hand. Dani managed to nod._ _

__“Mm hm.”_ _

__Dani knew that if this kept happening, she would have to tell Jamie. She hated the thought of this nightmare being inflicted even more upon her wife, she could hardly bare it, in fact, but Dani didn’t know if she could go through it alone._ _

__They could have so many more years together. Dani herself didn’t even know what this could mean yet. The Lady in the Lake would take her, eventually._ _

__For now though, she thought, being here in her favourite diner, with the woman she loved, was enough._ _


	2. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going back in time a little, THREE YEARS AFTER BLY, and it’s the end of another busy day in the flower shop for Dani and Jamie, where Dani is planning a romantic movie night for the both of them.

#  Movie Night 

It was cold Friday night in Vermont. The late November snow had just started to fall, not enough to cover the ground in a sheet of white, but enough to send a chill through the air.

Jamie was finishing up late in the shop, putting together last minute orders from that afternoon. Dani, on the other hand, was in her pyjamas by seven and had a whole movie night planned out. She had changed the bed sheets, gathered up extra pillows and planned to order Jamie’s favourite take out. 

As she was rushing back from their bedroom to find a cloth to clean the slightly dusty tv screen, she halted in her tracks. 

_Candy. ___

_You can’t have a movie night without candy, _Dani thought.__

Whizzing around to the kitchen, she was left disappointed when the only type of sweet food she could find were raisins. Dani glanced at the clock hung up beside the fridge. It was 7:15. She tried to recall what time Dani said she would be finished. _Was it eight? ___

______Thinking on her feet, Dani changed into jeans and a sweater, slipped on the first pair of shoes she could find and dashed out of their apartment. When she got downstairs, she found Jamie delicately arranging some pink lilies behind the store counter._ _ _ _ _ _

______Noticing her girlfriend at the bottom of the stairs, Jamie gave her a warm smile._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Hey Poppins,” Jamie’s gaze turned to her purse. “Where are you off to?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“The store. Wanted to pick up a couple of things for tonight.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh yeah, like what?” Jamie chuckled._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Candy. For our movie night.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“We’re having a movie night?” Jamie raised her eyebrow in curiosity._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yeah, why not? We’re getting take out anyway so I thought we could put a movie on and...y’know.” Dani smiled smugly._ _ _ _ _ _

______Jamie walked over to Dani and put her hands on her waist. “That sounds perfect.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______The couple shared a loving kiss._ _ _ _ _ _

______Jamie looked Dani up and down. “You’re gonna be freezin’ dressed like that.” She turned to look outside. Dani noticed the flakes of snow dancing down onto the lamp-lit street._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I’ll be fine!” Dani exclaimed, making her way over to the door. “The store’s only two blocks down!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Jamie folded her arms. “Alright then! You go right ahead Poppins. I’ll finish up here and we’ll see how cold you are by the time you get back, eh?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Dani gave her an uneasy smile and stepped out the door. The icy wind hit her like a slap in the face. Goosebumps covered her whole body as she stood still regretting not grabbing her jacket on the way out._ _ _ _ _ _

______She could feel Jamie eyeing her from inside the shop. Dani was stubborn. Maybe sometimes too stubborn._ _ _ _ _ _

_It’s only two blocks, _Dani thought to herself, as she let the door close behind her and embarked on her cold journey.  
Dani scurried away from the shop and down the sidewalk with her arms crossed. The hard ground had been made wet and slippery by the light snowfall, which was getting heavier every minute.  
The street was fairly quiet, apart from when she passed the local bar. Music and laughter spilled out the open door and several people scurried past her, relieved to find shelter from the winter night.  
Dani walked on and when she arrived, swiftly entered the store. When the door had slammed shut behind her, she stood underneath the buzzing fluorescent lights and hastily brushed off the snow that had clung to her sweater.__

________It was a small convenience store, with one middle aged cashier reading a beauty magazine who barely gave her a glance when she walked in._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Dani scooted over to the snack aisle. There were an array of chips, candy and chocolate. She knew that Jamie hated chocolate in the US, she always complained about how it tasted “plastic” and could never compete with British chocolate. So Dani ruled that one out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Chips? Yeah, I’ll get some chips, _Dani thought.__

Her eyes scanned the rows of candy. There was an overwhelming amount of choice: Skittles, Sour Patch Kids, Razzles, Tootsie Roll, Sweet Tarts... _Starbursts! Jamie likes those, _Dani remembered.__

____________She grabbed a packet of Starbursts for Jamie and as she went to pick up some Reese’s Pieces for herself, her attention drew to the large bags of already-popped popcorn on the bottom shelf. Dani felt pleased with herself as she grasped one of them with her spare hand._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Carrying the popcorn, a packet of Starbursts, some Reese’s Pieces, and two bags of chips, she made her way over to the cashier, who was now swapping her beauty magazine for a nail filer._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Dani greeted her with a smile. The brunette woman, who was also loudly chewing gum, slowly seized each item and added up Dani’s total._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Four dollars 78 cents.” The cashier said grudgingly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Dani opened her purse and gave the cashier the exact amount. It took a minute or two for the woman behind the counter to count up the change, but once she had, Dani hurried out of the shop, bag in hand, and out onto the wintry street. She had no clue of what time it was; she wasn’t wearing her watch._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Cautiously, Dani trudged back up the slippery street, towards their apartment. The snow had gotten much heavier, and facing the wind made it hard to see more than 5 feet in front of her. Dani was only wearing her sweater; a decision that she regretted immensely despite her determination to prove her girlfriend wrong._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________As she finally approached their flower shop, she could see Jamie finishing up inside. Dani dashed passed her and up the stairs, glad to be surrounded by warmth again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Dani?” Jamie called after her. Dani didn’t response and instead continued into their apartment, dumping the snacks on the table and quickly changing back into her pjs. She organised their snacks into different little bowls and placed them on a tray. Then, just as Jamie walked through the door, she opened up the tattered red chinese take-out menu and dialled the number._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Jamie walked over and silently pointed to one of the items on the menu with a smile, Dani nodded in response._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Hi! I’d like to order take out please.” Dani said in an overly high-pitched voice. She ordered their meal then hung up the phone. “Says it’ll be here in twenty minutes!” she shouted to wherever Jamie was in their apartment._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“OK!” replied Jamie._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Dani picked up the snack tray and made her way into their bedroom. She could hear the shower running in the bathroom as she passed the door, which was open a crack. Dani scanned their small collection of VHS tapes. They’d seen all of the movies they owned a hundred times before, but that was part of the fun of it. Dani picked two for Jamie to decide between._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Empire of the Sun and Splash. 

____________Jamie soon came out of the bathroom, scrunching her hair with a towel and smiling amusingly at Dani sitting on the bed with two VHS tapes in front of her and an array of well chosen snacks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“So!” exclaimed Dani, “what will it be?” she motioned at the two movies._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Mmm...” Jamie pondered in thought as she unwrapped a strawberry starburst and put it in her mouth, still holding a towel in one hand. “Splash.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Oh yeah?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Yeah, the other one always makes me cry.” Jamie walked over to the dresser and put on her red pjs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Dani chuckled softly. “OK! Splash it is!” Dani slipped off the bed and put the VHS into the TV. She fiddled with the buttons and the movie started up.  
Her girlfriend was getting changed right in front of her. Part of her told her she should look away, but Jamie was her girlfriend, her beautiful girlfriend at that, and her eyes refused to avert. Jamie slipped on her silky shirt with her back to Dani, who found herself in a trance. Jamie turned around and immediately noticed Dani staring, who quickly averted her eyes back to the TV. Jamie chuckled and walked over to Dani. She put her arms around Dani’s waist and kissed her neck, to which Dani playfully giggled in response. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“You spyin’ on me Poppins?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Maybe...” Dani grinned, gazing lovingly at her girlfriend. Dani settled her arms around Jamie’s shoulders._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“You all warmed up now?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Dani smiled sheepishly. “It wasn’t... _that _cold.”_ _

____________“Oh yeah?” Jamie laughed. “Well, I turned on the heater,” she nodded towards the orange glowing heater in the corner of the room, “y’know, just in case.” They both laughed softly and relaxed in the shared moment between them, taking comfort in the presence of the person they loved most in the world. Leaning in, they kissed. Dani felt like time always stopped when her lips met Jamie’s; it was as if everything around them didn’t matter anymore. Jamie’s hands slowly moved up around to Dani’s back, under her loose pyjama shirt. Dani moved hers up into Jamie’s hair, which was still damp from her shower. They took pleasure in the small moment before pulling back and sharing an affectionate smile. It was a quiet minute, despite the upbeat music from the movie playing on the TV._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Jamie quickly pointed out that the starting credits had finished and took Dani’s hand, leading her over to the bed. They wiggled under the fresh sheets and settled next to each other, Dani’s array of candy not far from reach._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Soon, the takeout arrived. Jamie insisted she would answer to door and came back with a bag of takeout and two bottles of diet coke in hand._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The couple snuggled up, sharing their steaming hot food and snacks from Dani’s chilly errand._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The snow had gotten rather heavy outside, but the couple were safe and warm in their bedroom, enjoying a simple movie night together, after which they would fall asleep, snug in their soft sheets, until the morning came._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
